starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ewok
Los ewoks eran una especie diminuta de bípedos peludos nativos de la luna boscosa de Endor. Fueron más conocidos por ayudar a la Alianza Rebelde a derrotar a las fuerzas del Imperio Galáctico en la Batalla de Endor, permitiendo que el generador de escudos fuera destruido y, a su vez, la Estrella de la Muerte II. Los ewoks eran individuos que medían aproximadamente un metro de altura. Utilizaron lanzas, hondas y cuchillos como armas; también usaron alas deltas como vehículos. Aunque eran expertos en la supervivencia de los bosques y en la construcción de tecnología primitiva, los Ewoks aún no habían superado la tecnología del nivel de piedra cuando fueron descubiertos por el Imperio. Sin embargo, aprendieron rápidamente cuando se les expuso a la tecnología avanzada con procesos y conceptos mecánicos simples. Biología y aparencia Los ewoks eran humanoides sensibles, con un promedio de aproximadamente un metro de altura. Omnívoros, estaban cubiertos de pelo de pies a cabeza, con el marrón y el negro como los colores más comunes. La mayoría de los Ewok tenían pelaje de color sólido, aunque algunos tenían algunas rayas deportivas. Los ewoks tenían ojos grandes y brillantes, pequeñas narices humanoides y manos que poseían dos dedos y un pulgar oponible. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, los ewoks eran físicamente lo suficientemente fuertes como para dominar a los humanos entrenados en combate. Historia A pesar de su tecnología primitiva y su mundo natal aislado, los Ewoks no eran totalmente desconocidos en la galaxia más amplia; durante las Guerras Clon, "Ewok Jerky" se vendió en Power Sliders, un restaurante en el planeta Abafar. 2 Cuando el Imperio Galáctico comenzó a operar en la luna de Endor, arrasaron una aldea de Ewok para erigir un complejo generador de escudo, obligando a los pocos que sobrevivieron a una vecina aldea cercana liderada por el Jefe Chirpa. 3 La Princesa Leia Organa, parte de un equipo de ataque rebelde, conoció y entabló amistad con Wicket W. Warrick, quien la llevó de regreso a su pueblo como un invitado de honor. 1 Mientras tanto, otro grupo de Ewoks capturaron a Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, Han Solo, R2-D2 y C-3PO. Cuando estos Ewok vieron al droide de protocolo C-3PO, lo identificaron como un dios. A pesar de las protestas de Wicket y Organa, el chamán Ewok Logray los habría sacrificado como una fiesta en honor de C-3PO. El uso de Skywalker de la Fuerza para hacer que el C-3PO levite combinado con las advertencias de droide pronto cambió la mente del Jefe Chirpa, sin embargo. Esa noche, C-3PO le contó al Consejo de Ancianos las aventuras de los héroes Rebeldes. Los ewoks aceptaron a los Rebeldes en su tribu, y se aliaron a su causa. Los ewoks ayudaron en la batalla terrestre para destruir el generador de escudo Imperial en el suelo del bosque, y sus armas primitivas derribaron a los soldados de asalto y los cazadores de exploradores del Imperio, aunque sufrieron muchas pérdidas en el fuego del desintegrador Imperial. Su ayuda allanó el camino para la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte II y la victoria rebelde en la Batalla de Endor. Más tarde esa noche, los Ewok celebraron una gran celebración que se pudo escuchar en todo el bosque. Como una forma de recompensa por salvar a Endor, algunos ewoks acordaron viajar fuera del planeta para ayudar a los veteranos Rebeldes a recuperarse, trabajando con el Doctor Arsad como "terapia Ewoks". Terapia Ewoks se ofrecieron a aquellos que habían sufrido los horrores de la guerra, como presenciar una tragedia y necesitar ayuda para su recuperación. Aquellos que encontraron desagradable esta opción a veces recibieron el uso de un droide de terapia. Cultura En el momento de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los ewoks habían alcanzado un nivel de civilización en el que participaban en actividades religiosas, artísticas, médicas e incluso políticas, y hablaban en su propia lengua materna, ewokés. Sin embargo, todavía centraron la mayor parte de sus energías en la provisión diaria de alimentos. Habían adquirido conocimientos de cerámica, caza, la construcción de complejas estructuras de madera y la creación de fuego. Si bien la mayoría de sus vidas se gastarían en las copas de los árboles, se requeriría que varios miembros de la tribu se aventuraran a salir al suelo del bosque para buscar bayas, juntar hierbas y cazar. Durante los cálidos meses de verano, algunos ewoks permanecieron en aldeas de pescadores o en cabañas de caza y agricultura en el suelo del bosque. Utilizando ponis y lengüetas para transportar cargas de suministros entre los asentamientos, sin embargo, mantuvieron la guardia alta para los depredadores feroces y otras criaturas inteligentes como los Yuzzums. Los ewoks vivían en lo alto entre los árboles de la luna boscosa de Endor, en aldeas construidas entre árboles estrechamente espaciados. Las marquesinas de los grandes árboles estaban llenas de observadores que podían alertar a la tribu de los dragones gorax o cóndor que se aproximaban, y podían usar planeadores para patrullar las tierras más allá de su aldea local. Los solteros, por otro lado, a menudo vivían en el suelo y vigilaban los peligros aún mayores, como los Dulok, que a menudo emergían de los pantanos para alimentarse de los ewoks y las aves linterna. Los ewoks eran gente profundamente espiritual. Reverenciaron los árboles gigantes que los rodeaban y se creyeron descendientes del "Gran Árbol", un árbol sagrado en los bosques. Los árboles de coníferas donde vivían los ewoks también eran resistentes al fuego y servían como un repelente de insectos natural. El diseño básico de una aldea arbórea tenía una "aldea central" de cabañas con techo de paja en las ramas principales. Estas cabañas estaban lo suficientemente altas sobre el suelo para estar fuera del alcance de los depredadores. Los puentes suspendidos conectaban los huecos entre los árboles, colindando con cabañas distantes. Escaleras de cuerda anudadas permitieron el acceso hacia arriba o hacia abajo. Alimentos, leña y otras provisiones se mantendrían bajo el piso de las casas de los Ewok, mientras que las esteras y pieles tejidas para dormir se guardarían en los desvanes de arriba. Campanas, capas y herramientas colgaban de las paredes. En la sociedad Ewok, las personas más importantes eran el jefe, el curandero y el Consejo de Ancianos, con un consejo diferente al frente de cada tribu Ewok individual. Los Ewoks disfrutaban cantando y tocando música durante celebraciones, festivales y rituales. Durante la celebración de Ewok y Rebeldes después de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte II, un Ewok en Bright Tree Village usó una serie de cascos de soldado de asalto imperiales y navales como tambores, produciendo una variedad de tonos. Los Ewok usaban una variedad de armas que incluían redes, cuchillos, lanzas de piedra, hondas, arcos, flechas, arietes de madera, troncos y catapultas. Durante la Batalla de Endor, lanzaron grandes rocas a los soldados de asalto, usaron cuerdas para desmontar a los soldados exploradores de sus motos speeder, y tropezaron y aplastaron los AT-ST más grandes con troncos. Cazadores notables degollaron a los oficiales imperiales con sus cuchillos. Además, al menos estaban familiarizados con los movimientos de los caminantes, como lo evidenciaron dos de los Ewok que pilotaron un AT-ST junto a Chewbacca poco después de secuestrarlo. Apariciones *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Return of the Jedi'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *"The Face of Evil" *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * * *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' * * }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * * * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' * ; images #4,5,6,7 * * * * * * * * ; image #16 * * * * ; imagen #13 }} Enlaces externos * * * * Categoría:Ewoks Categoría:Especies inteligentes Categoría:Especies inteligentes de Endor